Pewdstersund Goat
The Pewdstersund Goat is a large Yule goat model made of straw, erected in Pewdstersund every year as a Christmas display. The local community is involved in building the goat annually; Åleta Andersson assisted with its construction in 2002 and 2003. However, vandals have set the goat on fire or stolen it most years, and measures to deter them have mostly not worked. Harry Smith jokes that Christmas doesn't officially start until the goat burns. Timeline *'2015:' The goat was partially burned on December 20th by vandals tossing cigarette butts. Fire-resistant liquid sprayed on the goat reduced the extent of the damage. *'2014:' Nothing happened, although it is rumoured that one person attempted to burn the goat. *'2013:' CCTV cameras were set up around the goat, however vandals with airsoft guns shot the cameras on December 27th and subsequently burned the goat. *'2012:' The goat was burned down on December 5th by five vandals dressed as elves throwing burning candy canes at it. All of them were caught and arrested. *'2011:' A man from Dundundun named Ronald Hindle burned the goat on December 16th when visiting Pewdstersund, mistakenly believing that doing so is a legal tradition. He was arrested for two months after refusing to pay for damages. *'2010:' A teenage boy threw a firecracker at the goat on December 26th, though several Swedish patriots witnessed this, extinguished the fire and wrestled him to the ground; he was later arrested. *'2009:' The entire goat was stolen on December 13th with the aid of a RustTrucket 2000. The current fate of the goat is unknown, though there are reported sightings of it in Chakamara. Others believe it was destroyed and dumped into the sea. *'2008:' Security guards were paid to watch the goat for vandalism. This year had an unusually cold winter; on the night of December 7th, temperatures dropped to -20 degrees Celsius and, while the guards sheltered from the cold, a vandal in a fur coat burned the goat, accidentally setting himself on fire in the process. *'2007:' The goat was torched by a vandal wielding a flamethrower on December 1st. It was later rebuilt, but was stolen on December 14th and found floating in Loch Lock the next day. *'2006:' The goat was covered with toilet paper and subsequently burned on December 3rd. It was reconstructed two days later, and nothing else happened due to guards watching the goat. *'2005:' Nothing happened. This was also the first year the Bet 666 Betting Shop allowed bets to be placed on the fate of the goat. *'2004:' The goat was partially burned on December 11th by a Homian teenager, who was arrested while a blizzard prevented further damage to the goat. It was rebuilt and nothing else happened. *'2003:' Chicken wire was placed around the goat after three people were caught smoking pot inside it on December 19th. On December 21st, vandals inserted 100 sparklers in between the wire and lit them, burning the entire goat. A piece of burning straw set Edvard Andersson on fire, though the fire brigade extinguished him. *'2002:' The goat was stolen on December 26th and thrown into the sea. The following January it was washed up on a beach in Powerpuff. *'2001:' The goat was kicked to pieces and had its remains burned by a chav gang from Seaport on December 8th. It was rebuilt and burned again on December 24th by vandals lighting fireworks inside it. *'2000': A vandal drove a stolen RustBucket Champion prototype into the goat on December 5th, smashing its legs to pieces. It was rebuilt and moved to Rudmarker where it was burned on December 27th. *'1999': On December 9th, a teenage boy falsely reported to the police that there was a dead baby inside the goat. The police unintentionally took it apart to find the baby, but found nothing. The goat was not rebuilt due to no one willing to rebuild it. *'1998': A cat climbed up the goat and peed on top of it. The smell was so bad that locals were complaining about the goat, leading to an angry man destroying it. TBA Trivia *The Pewdstersund Goat is based on the Gävle goat, which is also annually destroyed. Category:Miscellaneous